Reborn
by RaggingLightningWolf
Summary: after narrowly escaping umbrella and now on the run Chris Redfield is off the cost of Madagascar with a group of survivors looking for Claire and the others when he comes apon an abandoned fall out shelter there he find someone he thought dead but for better of worse in the question.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - i don't own resident evil of character but the story plot is al mine.**

Reborn

Chapter one - Lost and Found

It has been three years sence wesker took Steve from the island after bieng infected with the veronica virus. Many things had happened durring those three years. First off alice had lost then regained her powers, but this time on a much higher level thanks to albert wesker. Humantity was now on the brink of extinction. Chris was searching for Claire and the others, while leon ada and alice were working with wesker (unkkown to chris )to try and save what was left of humanity.

After traveling for miles in dence forest area of the cost of madagascar he decided to rest. so he set up the camp and went to sleep.

-i'm a page break fear me-

{Dream) Chris 'opens' his eyes and sees he is back on arcadia with umbrellia attacking. guns are blazing people running and sceaming the ship bieng hit with missels. suddenly he loses balance causing him to be thrown from the ship. knowing he has to survive so he looks around and sees a cluster of nine people huddeling together, he swims over abd tells them to dive down deep and fallow him. they fallow him down until they see an ocean reef. chancing it he leads them down deeper finally coming to a passage opening up in the reef.

He throws a flare in just to see if it's just make sure it was safe when confirmed he swims into the passage fallowed by the other. the passage is long and just as everyone is about to give up it opens up into a huge coral formed air pocket cave that touches the surface.

Chris looks up to see a small opening that touches the surface that he can see out of, so he looks through and watches as umbrellia vacates the area leaving not one on the ship. then to add insult to injury they blow it up the sound was deffening.) end Dream}

"Chris - Chris - !" hears chris suddeny a sharp pain on his head snaps him back to reality

-i'm a page break fear me-

"huh wha..." He awakens startled with a smarting headake

"hey welcome back to see an elder teen around seventeen with long brown hair tied up in a bun and green eyes.

"Jessy?" says chris still sleepy

"yes, Morning Chris" says jessy

"What's up kido?" questions chris as he streches

"we found something" says jessy pulling at chris.

"alright lead the way" says chris getting up and packing, he fallows jessy as she leads him to where the others are gathered to see an old tomb looking with the umbrellia symbol.

He investigates around it then decides to investigate further so he tells the group to hang back as he goes inside pulling his gun. once inside he realizes it's an old abandoned fall out shelter. as he wonders further down he comes to a pair of steel doors with a card reader. he pulls out the biohadzard card claire had given him and types 1-1-2-6 the air lock releases as dose the doors up. chris walks in gun at the ready, to his surprize he sees a man in a long dark blue leather hooded jacket typing on a computer.

Chris stares in disbeleaf the monster wesker that damn albert wesker was here? not good unfortunatly chris is in to distracted to notice the broken glass beneath his feet. the broken glass crackes and before chris could aim his gun he was slamed against the wall a hand cluching his throat he was possitive he could hear his neck bones breaking.

"Wh-what are yo- you?..." says chis losing air

"Why are you hear?" growls the male

"W-Wait my na-name is ch-chris r-red..." begins chris but begins gasping for breath.

the male watches as chris struggles for breath before passing out. the male looks chris over then realizing who it is the male chuckes at the irony. the male then lays chris on the floor and props his head up with a pellow.

"three years damn thats a long time redfield" says the male

-i'm a page break fear me-

After several hours -

Chris finally starts to stir then wake up, he sits up while rubbing his neck cheaking for injury, he then tences up as he hears a low chuckle.

"bout time redfield , thougth you were dead that be no fun, you okay" says the male removing his glasses showing of his demonic eyes, then removes his hood and jacket.

"n -not possiable your dead" yells chris

To be continued -

-i'm a page break fear me-

Solar serpent (me) - hello so lately i've been obbsesed with resident evil so i was looking for fanfiction dealing with chris clare and kmart and what happened to them so tada i made one.

Chris- oh joy shikamaru and them warned me bout you

(naruto and them walking in)-

me - oh really what did they warn you bout

chris - well you have a wrath that is to be feared for one

naruto - oh crap lets go(says naruto to his gang and try to leave)

me - hold it uzumaki wrath to be feared huh?

shikamaru - well you see...

me - i'm waiting (taps foot annoyed)

kiba - the fact that your a phyco chic who loves to torment us

everyone minus resident evil gang - crap

me - fine take this then "come here plagas" (zombie brain beasts) thats good come here get them latter i say waliking out.

naruto gang - run

resident evil crew- great new rule dont mess with solar chan

chris - yeah she's worst than wesker

jill- idiots

garra - hey my line

jill- deal with it were in my realm not yours

garra - point taken review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - i don't own resident evil of character but the story plot is al mine.**

Chapter Two - Who?

_Previously -_

_"bout time redfield , thougth you were dead that be no fun, you okay" says the male removing his glasses showing of his demonic eyes, then removes his hood and jacket._

_"n -not possiable your dead" yells chris_

_To be continued -_

-i'm a page break fear me-

With Claire and Company -

Claire slowly opens her eyes then blinks her eyes wide open. She looks around to see sirens going off, and that she has fallen out of a capsule. When she gets up her feet are woboly and she falls back to ground. Now fully awake she realises that one she is in a lab room and two all the personel are dead. suddenly she hears foot steps coming twords her and cringes in fear.

What comes from behind the corner is not what she expected instead of more personel two young kids come up to her handing her her cloths and a towl to dry off.

The kids are one, boy one girl they both are around eight years old. they both have auburn hair the girl has more red in hers, and deep forest green eyes with a tint of blue.

Claire notices they look identical, as she dries off and gets dressed. she then turns to the kids.

"thank you" says claire

Just as claire goes to asks way they saved her, suddenly they hear foot steps of more umbrella personel likely. Claire grabs the kids hands and leads them to a desk.

"stay down, do not move from this spot okay?" says claire to the kids, they nod and hides under the desk and watch an elder man comes in with four other personel.

"clarie redfield" says the man

" let me guess, based on your appearance i'd say your then one alice warned me about, but i thought you we dead" says claire annoyed

"I was, But the Red Queen is very giving and reanimated my body, no thanks to your friend alice" says Issacs

"well then next time she should just lop off your head" says claire annoyed

"hm, RESTRAIN HER!" orders Issacs to the personel, Claire tries to fight back but is still not at a hundred percent and is quiqly detained.

"Fallow me to the lab" says Issacs and they force claire to fallow him, After much strugling they shove her in and lock her on the table.

"now then let the opperation begin" says issacs as he takes out his tools and the items.

Claire looks around to see needels, blades, scappels and many other sharp tortuerous items.

Claire watches as Issacs goes to the table and pics up some kind of remote and pushes a button. Suddenly her arms and legs start being pulled apart, and then her entire body begins to streach and an intence pain rips through her body as she sceams in pain.

"AH-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-AH -wh-what the hell!" yells Claire at the top of her lungs in pain. finally after a while Issacs pushes the button and the machine stops.

"interesting how much pain can be produced by a simple streching of the bones and adding just the right amount pressure, isn't it?" says Issacs in an ammuzed tone.

"W-What" says claire weakly

Issacs walks over and pics up a scappel, then walks back over to Claire.

"Wh-What a- are y- you do- doing" says Claire

"Playing doctor" says Issacs while smiling a demonic smirk, As he places the blades tip on her neak and drags it down cutting her shirt off revealing a tummy.

"Wh-what are you doi...aaaa" begins claire but cant finish due to Issacs draging the blad over her stomic carving the umbrella symbol.

"STOP!" hears everyone when they look to see the kids standing hand in hand with the four personel around them dead.

"Kids Get Out Of Here!" yells claire fearful for the kids lives

"Ready Sky?" questions the girl

"Ready Chrys"says the boy

"GET AWAY FROM OUR MOM" says the kids together as thier eyes go and morph to that of the virus

"oh oh Shit" says claire

To be continued -

-i'm a page break fear me-

(me) Solarserpent - hey me again still addicted to resident evil

Flamingskulltigeress- yo girl who do we torture today

me - hm, ... lets see um koffie, Stiles, Chris and um hm... i know i'm forgeting someone but who is it?

Naruto(seceretly hiding)- ha she forgot about me yes

Flamingskulltigeress - yo sis you forgot about a certian blond haired nuckel head..

naruto(still hiding) - no no no

me - oh right, that lovable idiot naruto uzumaki

naruto- CURSE YOU KARI !

FlamingskullTigeress n me - oh naruto there you are

naruto - oh shit

(naruto gang , teen wolf gang and resident evil gang comes in)

shikamaru - naruto not again

ino- (hits naruto) moron

naruto - ow wow wow that hurt

stiles- naruto shup up, cause everytime you open your big mouth the rest of us get in trouble with the phyco twins! oops!

Scott- smart stiles smart

derrik- shut up stiles now, before i rip your throat out with my teeth

alice - great first zombies, then warewolves ,then ninja, and now phyco chics great

FlamingskullTigeress n me - SAY WHAT?! THATS IT

me -READY SIS?

FlamingskullTigeress - READY!

FlamingskullTigeress n me - TAKE THIS, LIGHTINING FIRE STORM!

everyone - Crap

they all watch as the sky darkens and fire and lightning rain down from the sky

lydia- this is solar chan please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - i don't own resident evil of character but the story plot is al mine.**

Chapter Three - Comrades

_Previously -_

_"Wh-what are you doi...aaaa" begins claire but cant finish due to Issacs draging the blad over her stomic carving the umbrella symbol._

_"STOP!" hears everyone when they look to see the kids standing hand in hand with the four personel around them dead._

_"Kids Get Out Of Here!" yells claire fearful for the kids lives_

_"Ready Sky?" questions the girl_

_"Ready Chrys"says the boy_

_"GET AWAY FROM OUR MOM" says the kids together as thier eyes go and morph to that of the virus_

_"oh oh Shit" says claire_

-i'm a page break fear me-

Back with Chris -

"N-NO YOUR DEAD!" yells chris starting to panic

"been a while right chris?" says the stranger

Chris looks in horor seeing weskers eyes looking back at him

"W-Wesker it's you b-but..."

"Wrong chris, I know we only met once but come on" says the strangeri found

"S-Steve?" questions chris

Steve smile goes to the fridge and grabs two beers then walks over to Chris hands him one, then sits down next to him.

"S-Shit Steve, you scared the shit out of me!" yels chris as he punches Steve in a friendly manner.

unfortunatly thanks to the virus,Chris miscouculated and nearly broke his hand.

"OW-wo-ow wow ow" says chris in pain

"Opps, sorry should have warned ya" says Steve getting up and grabbing an ice pack then hands it to Chris.

"yeah, warning would have been nice"says Chris accepting the pack

"So what have you beeen doing down here?"questions chris taking a sip with his unwounded hand.

"Studing and Practiceing, I found an interesting fact just like alice and the T-virus, the Veronica virus has bonded with me oon a celular level. So i've beeb down here perfecting my skills and abilities along with doing research on possiable cures for each of the viruses. Thats what i've been up to. you?" questions steve

"Fighting umbrella, Avoiding capture, Living on the run, searching for Claire and the others, and trying to survive" says Chris

"wh-what was that?" says steve

"What was what?"

"What you said"

"oh, Fighting umbrella?"

"no after that"

"Um... trying to survive?" questions chris

"No before that"

"Oh, searching for claire and the others?" says chris

"YES!, what do you mean? what happened?"

Steve sat down and listened quitly as chris explains and fills him n on what he missed.

"so you have not seen her in eight months?" says steve

"yeah, after the attack on Archadia, not a word" says chris as he placeing his head in his hands.

"okay" say steve standing up, chris looks up at him confussed

"okay to what?"

"lets go find your sister, i'll help" says steve offering chris a hand, chris accepts and stands up.

"Thanks"

-i'm a page break fear me-

back with claire -

Claire stand there frozen solid thier mom how could that even be possable. roars in anger and charges at the kids. but is emidatly slamed backwards against the wall.

"so you litte brats are the reason for chaos in my lab! i'll kill you" says Issacs

"you can try says Sky" as he charges at Issacs , Claire watches as the young boys hands transforms into a pair of sharp deadly claws.

Issacs throws his muntant hands at the boy. Sky easaly doges then slashes both o issacs hands clean off.

meanwhile crystal whisels a high pitch tune as she focuses her powers cutting claire free.

Suddenly sky gets thrown against the wall, crystal and claire run over to him, as issacs aproch them. just as issacs raises his hand to slash them a huge plaga smashes through the building striking issacs so hand the impact split issacs in pieces.

the plaga then looks at and claire and the kids and lays down shocking clair. what's more shocking is that crystal walks up and pets the creatuer.

"how in the..." begins claire

"Crystal has a phycic connection to them so she can control them basicaly, thats her power well that and the mental powers" says skyler

"and your?" asks claire

"mine is the physical powers, like speed, climbing, transforming oh that and supper strength" says skyler

"okay, right all right this is not teriffying at alll oh no..." says claire

To be continued -

-i'm a page break fear me-

me - yo did this ch surprise you i bet you all thougth it was wesker sorry but got ya...

chris - not cool solar-chan i thought i was dead

me - i did'nt say you arn't sorry but you are gona run into wesker **ALONE** ...

wesker - oh happy day

red queen - great issacs dead, now who will i use to torment those pesky heros? oh i know i'll use wesker

Steve - great everyone thought i was dead, now i have to deal with a homacidal computer really, oh and lets not forget i'm a dad twice mind you , Claire you have some explaining to do!

Flamin- chan - now calm down Steve

Steve- calm down CALM DOWN I AM BLEEPING CALM

me - yeah i don't think so

(naruto gang, teen wolf and resident evil come in)

Steve - Exacaly you don't THINK

Chris- mabey we sould take a break

me n flamin chan- EXCUSE US!

(everyone leaves, just a quiqly as they came)

me n flamin chan- FINE TAKE THIS, CHRIS YOU LOCKED UP WITH WESKER TILL WE SAY OTHERWISE!

chris- WHAT THE HEAK I DID'NT EVEN DO ANYTHING

wesker- grabs chris by his shirt colar and drags him off while hummun g happialy

steve - what the heak was that for?

flamin chan- you calmed down haven't you?

steve - yes i guess i have

Flamin chan and me - see

steve - thank you chris your sacrifice shall be remembered i shall never forget you.

chris - stop talking like i'm dead!

wesker -why you soon will be (laughs evily)

Jill - please review it will save poor chris


End file.
